


Language of love

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For a prompt on LightsOutPrompts: Sebastian is really brushing up on his Italian and likes to show it off whenever he can. He teases Kimi a lot about his lack of Italian prowess, often saying things to him he won't understand. But as the season progresses, the things become more and more intimate, his only way of getting it out there. But just because Kimi doesn't speak Italian, doesn't mean he doesn't understand it.





	Language of love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on LightsOutPrompts and just wanted to fill it. I know it's old but it looked fun so I tried my hand at it.

Sebastian smiles and looks into the camera. "Sto godendo la mia prima stagione con la Ferrari e spero che possiamo continuare il successo di questa stagione"

Sebastian nods and the woman behind the camera gives him a big grin. Sky Italia were certainty surprised.

Sebastian finishes up a few of their questions in English and then moves away from the press pen.

As Sebastian was leaving, Kimi came up to him, a curious look in his eyes.

"Since when have you been learning Italian?" Kimi asks, eyebrow raised as they walk back to the Paddock together.

"Since I'm working for an Italian team." Sebastian answers with a smirk. "Perhaps you should learn some?"

"I don't need to." Kimi shakes his head, looking up at Sebastian. "You like to please people don't you?"

"No. It's just fun." Sebastian shrugs. "It makes the media easier anyway."

"Sure." Kimi says with a nod. "I still say you want to please your new team."

"Mi piacerebbe piacermi." Sebastian says with a smirk as he lightly pats Kimi's back, before running off towards the hospitality unit.

Kimi just watches him go, not sure if he had understood Sebastian correctly then.

With a shake of his head, Kimi follows after him, trying to push what he had just heard out of his head.

* * *

Over the next few races, Sebastian starts slowly speaking more Italian. It isn't polished and smooth, but people understand what he is trying to say.

Mostly Sebastian speaks in Italian to Kimi. Mainly to tease him that he doesn't know that much Italian, but also because it's the only way Sebastian feels he can tell Kimi how he feels.

It isn't easy, being in love with your teammate, but this makes it easier to bear for Sebastian. He can say whatever he likes to Kimi without him realising what is being said.

The two drivers are currently in the hospitality unit, having their final press reports of the day.

Sebastian glances over at Kimi and his face falls. The Finn had had a difficult race with a collision with Valtteri Bottas on the last lap. It had cost him a podium position.

Sebastian hated seeing Kimi this frustrated and upset. The media had turned into a frenzy when it had happened, and Kimi had not been left alone since the race ended.

Kimi looked tired and pale, worn out from the constant interviews he had to do regarding the race.

It had been a racing incident, nothing more and nothing less. But the media had turned it into something more. 

The Interviews wrapped up and the two left the hospitality suite together, Kimi looking dead on his feet.

Sebastian walked a little closer to the Finn, their shoulders brushing.

"Do you want a drink?" Sebastian asks quietly. "We could go back to my hotel room?"

"I'm fine." Kimi shakes his head. "I just want to be left alone."

"Okay." Sebastian says with a sigh, looking at him.

"It's not you." Kimi looks at him. "I just need some space."

"It's fine." Sebastian nods, a small sad smile on his face. "Non voglio lasciarti."

"What does that mean?" Kimi asks, looking confused.

"It means, don't worry about it." Sebastian replies, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh." Kimi nods, frowning, but he doesn't decide to press it.

The two of them continue to walk up the Paddock, a comfortable silence between them.

* * *

At the next race the weekend was a mess. Torrential rain came in, flooding the track.

It meant no running could be done and that most of the teams were hiding out in the garage, away from the freezing rain.

Kimi stood by the door of the garage, watching the rain as it poured from the sky.

The Finn loved this weather, the cold suited him and the sound of the rain relaxed him. 

Sebastian came over to Kimi and smiled at the happy look on his face.

"I love the rain." Kimi tells him in answer of the unspoken question. "It's peaceful, quiet."

Sebastian nods, turning to look at the dark grey sky.

"Mi piacerebbe baciarti sotto la pioggia. Se mi avessi lasciato." Sebastian says softly.

Kimi freezes and looks at him, but Sebastian isn't looking at him and Kimi is once again at a loss.

Is he translating wrong? Sebastian couldn't be talking about him?

Could he?

Kimi moves away from the garage door, needing to get away from Sebastian for a minute.

Sebastian watches him move away, wondering what he had done wrong.

* * *

The next race is bad for the both of them. Both of them retire, taking no points for the team.

They both sit in the motorhome, not speaking to each other. It's not that they don't want to, but they don't need to. Even when they don't speak they can find comfort in each other.

Sebastian sighs and stretches out on the sofa, gazing at Kimi sadly.

"Vorrei poterti dirti." Sebastian mumbles, his eyes on the floor.

"Tell me what?" Kimi asks, making Sebastian jump.

"You understood that?" Sebastian asks, looking at him worriedly.

"Of course." Kimi nods. "Just because I don't speak Italian doesn't mean I can't understand it."

"So...you heard what I've been saying?" Sebastian asks, his face flushed.

"Yes." Kimi nods.

"But you didn't say anything?" Sebastian asks, his heart racing.

"No because I wanted to make sure that what you were saying was true before I said anything." Kimi replies, looking at him. "So was your desire to kiss me in the rain during the last race true?"

Sebastian looks at him and then down at his hands, suddenly nervous.

"Well?" Kimi asks gently. "Just tell me."

Sebastian looks up at him and there's a vulnerability in his eyes as he nods, "Yes."

Kimi nods his head, not sure how to process that, but Sebastian continues.

"I couldn't tell you. I was scared, I thought if I used a language you didn't understand then my secret would be safe...I guess I was wrong. I didn't want to tell you in case you didn't feel the same and I didn't want you to push me away."

Kimi looks at him. "You thought I'd push you away?" He asks slowly.

"Yeah." Sebastian says in a whisper, his head in his hands. "I thought you wouldn't want to be around me if you knew."

"Knew what?" Kimi asks, wanting to hear it from Sebastian.

"That I was in love with you." Sebastian replies as he turns to look at him, his eyes sad. "That I wanted to kiss you."

"Seb...." Kimi sighs and moves closer to him. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Sebastian asks, ready to bolt any minute.

"You are an idiot." Kimi tells him, a hand on his shoulder so he won't run, "And I love you."

Sebastian's breath stops as Kimi comes closer and kisses him.

Sebastian kisses him back, hesitantly at first as if not sure Kimi wants this, but then harder, sighing as if he's finally come up for air.

Kimi puts his hand on the back of Sebastian's head and kisses him with all his worth, and when he finally needs to break for air he presses their foreheads together.

Sebastian gazes into Kimi's eyes and a small smile appears on his face.

"Ti amo." Sebastian whispers softly, making Kimi smile.

"I love you too." Kimi replies, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D 
> 
> Translations   
> "I'm enjoying my first season with Ferrari and I hope we can continue this season's success"  
> "I'd love to please you"  
> "I don't want to leave you."  
> "I'd love to kiss you in the rain. If you'd let me."  
> "I wish I could tell you."  
> "I love you."


End file.
